1. Field of the present invention
The present invention relates to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface storage device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a SATA interface storage device with a shell that has a width and a thickness conforming to a micro-memory card standard.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the advancement in science and technology, a wide variety of digital products are becoming increasingly popular, examples of which are digital cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers, personal computers, electronic books, etc. To allow users to carry various digital data in a more convenient way for use in these digital products, secure digital (SD) cards have emerged accordingly.
Featuring a compact volume and good portability, SD cards have found wide application in digital cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers, personal computers and electronic books for users to carry digital data such as video data, digital pictures, music and the like. However, as restricted by the standard formulated by the SD Card Association, SD cards may only be accessed at a low speed, and the limited capacity thereof has also restricted their application.
Accordingly, efforts still have to be made in the art to effectively improve both the accessing speed and capacity of SD cards while still preserving the original advantages of a compact volume and good portability.